


拒绝触碰

by InnocentDays, Malcontent_Ash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean不是gay, M/M, 甜饼, 电灯泡sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcontent_Ash/pseuds/Malcontent_Ash
Summary: Cas总是习惯站在离Dean很近的距离，Dean刻意忽略了这个问题。Sam决定帮他们正视这件事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Touchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892555) by [Malcontent_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcontent_Ash/pseuds/Malcontent_Ash). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

开始的开始，只是一次不怎么正式的交谈。

“Dean？”

Dean正坐在床边用一块破布擦着他的手枪，漫不经心地问道，“怎么？”他的眼睛没有望向Castiel，即使天使距离他只有一步。

Castiel看起来有些不安，因为Dean仍在专心致志地擦枪。

几分钟之后，没有听到下文的Dean抬起头来，看到天使欲言又止。

“我可以触碰你的脸么？”Castiel问。

Dean停下手里动作，眯起双目，盯着天使的蓝眼睛。

“你究竟想干什么？”他瞪了Castiel一眼，这个不亲切的举动显然引起了天使的困惑。

“我——我不确定。我想，如果我——”

Dean把手枪和破布扔到床上，站起来想跟天使说清楚。但是这样做让两个人离得更近了。无论他解释多少次，天使始终不明白什么叫私人空间。

“不行。”Dean打断了Castiel的话，“这不是男人之间能做的事。”他轻轻推开Castiel。

Castiel后退几步，微微张了张嘴，脸上的表情有些受伤。但是Dean已经与他擦肩而过，推开浴室的门。

“唉，那好吧。”天使叹了口气。

心脏无声无息地下坠。

 

··· ♥ ······ ♥ ······ ♥ ······ ♥ ···

 

两周之后，Sam和Dean追踪到明尼苏达州南部小镇的一处吸血鬼巢穴。

在过去的三个星期里，警察发现四具吸干血的尸体被丢弃在高速公路旁边。经过几天的调查，兄弟俩抓到一个小头目，给出镇外一所废弃房屋的地址。他们将黑斑羚停在房子外面，从后备箱里取出弯刀和手电筒。

抵达房屋正面之后，Sam回头看了Dean一眼，后者点点头。得到这个信号的Sam一脚踹开大门，带着铰链的沉重木门在倒地时发出刺耳的轰然巨响。

屋内破旧不堪，电线被人从地板下面扯出来，墙皮大块大块地脱落。Dean用靴子踢开挡路的碎块，朝房子深处走去。

当Sam检查一楼拐角处时，一只吸血鬼猛地从橱柜里窜出来，掐住他的脖子，两人一同撞向旁边墙壁。Dean用手电筒刺激吸血鬼的双眼，挥刀划向他的脖颈。吸血鬼的头一点点从肩膀滑落，咕噜噜地滚到布满灰尘的地上。

Sam还没从地上爬起来，Dean身后又出现另一只吸血鬼，出其不意地扑向他。Dean拼命扳住那两排散发着腥臭味的尖牙，耳边忽然听见翅膀扇动的声响。接着身体一轻，吸血鬼的重量消失了。他转身看到天使单手按住那只吸血鬼的额头，一道耀眼的白光闪过，屋内亮如白昼。Castiel再轻轻一推吸血鬼的脑门，尸体无声地倒下了。

Dean朝Sam走去，但是Castiel离Sam更近一些，已经把他扶起来了。

干燥的墙皮从天花板脱落，小土块雨点儿似的掉下来，给天使的头顶和肩膀上落了一层石灰。

“我没事。”Sam轻声说道，拒绝了Castiel的搀扶，跌跌撞撞地踩着一堆瓦砾土块走出来。

Dean的视线来回落在他们两人身上。

“这该死的鬼地方！”Dean宣布，用手电筒四处照射，“要不直接一把火烧了吧。你觉得呢，Sam？”

‘你只是不想给吸血鬼的尸体挖坑。’Sam心领神会地笑了笑。如果他默许的话，Dean一定会很高兴。

果然，见Sam没有反对，Dean开心地回车里拿汽油去了。

Dean离开之后，Castiel不确定地站着。看起来他很想跟上Dean，但是不知出于什么原因，他没有去。

Sam帮Castiel把衣服上的石灰拍掉。Castiel站着不动，Sam用他的袖子擦了擦天使的眼眶周围，免得石灰蹭进眼睛里。

“这样……不太合适，Sam。”Castiel后退两步，跟Sam拉开一段距离。他眼睛周围的石灰已经清掉了，但是脸上其他地方还有白灰，让他看起来像只傻傻的大浣熊。

Sam不解地把袖子上的灰抹到牛仔裤上。“什么不合适？他抖了抖袖口，感觉自己一身呛人的土味儿。

“男人之前是不能互相碰脸的。”Castiel认真地说。

Sam努力不笑，但是这真的很难。“你说什么？”他最终还是没忍住，唇角微微扬起。“谁告诉你的？”

“Dean。”

当Sam竭尽所能地解释时，Castiel跟平常一样沉默寡言，不苟言笑。但不知是不是错觉，Sam总觉得这张平静的脸看起来有些隐忍的忧伤。

Dean很快带着汽油回来了。他们一起把尸体堆到一起，点火燃烧。

烧得差不多之后，Sam朝车走去，顺手拨打了911，默默想着刚才Castiel告诉他的话。

 

··· ♥ ······ ♥ ······ ♥ ······ ♥ ···

 

不需要一位能制造火箭的科学家就能得出结论——每次Castiel心情烦闷，都是拜Dean所赐。两人之间能产生火花四射的视线交汇又不是一天两天了，可还是不尴不尬地处着。Sam决定解决这件事。

Dean拉开淋浴间的门，带着一身水蒸气大摇大摆地走出来。他只穿了条内裤，用一条毛巾擦拭头发。这时他看到Sam正在看他。

“有事儿吗？”

Sam皱起眉头，“你是认真的吗，Dean？”

“什么意思？我什么都没做啊。”Dean试着让自己语气听起来不像是一个耐烦的抱怨，但还是让人感觉他是个十二岁的幼稚小孩。

Sam深吸一口气。“如果你不想让Cas碰你——”Dean的脸皱成一团，想要开口抗议，Sam不给他这个机会。“没关系，”Sam提高了一点音量，“直接告诉他你没有兴趣。他已经够跟普通人不一样了，你没必要让他的想法更加复杂。”

Dean从弟弟身边挤过去，像平常那样用手肘推了推他。“跟他解释所有问题又不是我的责任。就算他看起来不谙世事，他也有几百万岁了——不是小孩。”

Sam用手心搓了搓脸颊，“Dean，这就是你的责任。”

Dean换上一件干净的T恤。“为什么是我的责任？”他扭头问道。

“因为他是为了你才离开天堂，你应该善待他。”

 

··· ♥ ······ ♥ ······ ♥ ······ ♥ ···

 

Dean正在卧室整理背包，把这几天要穿的衣服塞进去。Sam一个小时前去图书馆了，打印他们下次猎魔时需要的资料。

当身后传来翅膀拍打的沙沙声时，Dean吓了一跳。他敏锐地感觉到天使的体温，连忙转过身来，正对上一双严肃的蓝眼睛。

“Cas！”他恼火地说，“来吧，老兄，你应该直接把我吓死。”他不高兴地拉上背包拉链，把包扔到床上。

天使有足够多的礼貌为自己惊扰了Dean感到抱歉。Dean想走到床头柜前面去拿他的枪，Castiel正好挡住了他的路。Castiel急促不安地迅速退至旁边，让Dean过去。

Dean走过去拿起枪，塞进自己腰后面。扭头看到天使仍站在原地没动，心中涌起一阵内疚。

“Cas……”他叹了口气，在床边坐下，挨着他的包。“听我说……”他望着Castiel静静的后背，自责道，“我撒谎了，男人之间不是不可以互相触碰。有一些男人……”他清了清喉咙，“当他喜欢上另一个男人时，才会……你知道……”

天使回头看着Dean，慢慢转过身来。

“才会触碰他？”Castiel补充完这个句子，平静的脸上没有一丝情绪波澜。

Dean用大声咳嗽掩饰自己的心虚，“咳咳……是、是的。”

Castiel朝Dean走近几步，专注地看着他。Dean的身体不自觉地朝后仰去，稍微拉开了一点儿与天使的距离。

“那么如果我说我喜欢你，我就可以触碰你的脸了么？”天使现在已经靠得很近了，倾斜着头，试图引起Dean的注意。

但是此时此刻Dean宁愿看任何东西，除了那双致命的蓝眼睛。“你为什么会喜欢……”他的嗓音消失了，因为当他抬起头来的时候，看到天使的脸上带着从未有过的温柔。

Dean深呼吸一口气，仿佛连喘气儿这么简单的事都让他感到格外疲惫。“那就来吧，我想我是疯了。”他的肩膀绷得紧紧的，下巴压低，像是做好了迎接天使给他一个耳光的准备。

Castiel先低头看着自己的手，然后抬手轻轻碰了碰Dean的下巴，指尖拂过上面新生出的胡茬。

“这样可以么？”天使问道。

Dean没法不去想这句话听起来有多撩人。Castiel显然不会明白这里面有什么深层暗示，所以Dean不能深究。“可以。”他闭着眼睛呢喃道，呼出的气流扑在天使的手心里。

Castiel抬起另一只手，用两只手一起捧着Dean的脸。这个姿势让Dean不得不睁开眼睛，注视着天使的双眼。他看到对方的眼睛里充满了探索和好奇，不禁有些难为情地舔了舔嘴唇。

天使的眼睛一眨不眨地追踪他的这个小动作。

Dean试探性地让自己更贴近Castiel温热的手心，看到天使露出一个惊讶的表情，但是没有抽回双手。于是Dean向前探了探身，用鼻尖蹭着Castiel的鼻翼，吻上了他的嘴唇。

这个过程既犹豫不决又从容不迫。天使的双唇柔软温暖，他发出了很轻的惊讶声，传进Dean的耳朵里直接变成了腹股沟的热量。这跟亲吻Anna的感觉完全不同，Dean发现自己已经把手移到Castiel的头发里，推着他加深了这个吻。

自从来到地球之后，Castiel已经和别人有过接吻经验了。但是Dean吻他时不像Meg那样，用充满挑逗的嘴唇侵占他的容器。Dean更加若即若离，仿佛行走在薄薄的冰上，不敢用力。他的呼吸像蜂鸟的翅膀一样轻盈，让Castiel手足无措。

Dean起初很紧张，但是过了一会儿便放松了，吻得更加热情，双唇灵巧地吮吸和滑动。

当Dean的舌头不动声色地溜进他嘴里时，Castiel不小地吃了一惊，惊讶于那片舌头有多柔软。他看到Dean闭上了眼睛，看起来很陶醉，甚至脸颊也变红了一些。他从来没见过Dean像现在这样把所有坚硬的防备都卸掉了，露出温情的一面。

“Cas……”Dean的语气有些埋怨，他意识到Castiel的眼睛一直盯着他，似乎把他的内心看了个遍。

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，突然不顾一切地抱住Dean用力亲吻他，嘴唇压在一起的力度几乎弄痛了两个人。但他们仍然紧紧拥抱在一起，忘情地拥吻。

当Dean被推倒在床上时，几乎把肺里的空气都挤出来了。他抬头看着伏在身体上方的天使，感觉他和他一样硬。他急切地解开Castiel的腰带，褪下长裤，Castiel也对他做同样的事。

他们真的走到这一步了。Dean不得不对自己承认，他不是没想过会有这样一天。他怎么能不想？天使总是站在近到两人呼吸都能混合在一起的地方，时时刻刻注视着他。他不止一次地思索那双蓝眼睛的背后会想些什么，而现在Castiel将两人硬处压到一起的动作正是这个问题的答案。

Dean被股间快感刺激得呼吸急促，一把抓住天使的肩膀。Castiel没有脱掉风衣，于是Dean的手指陷进风衣的衣折里面。他设法让Castiel跨坐到他身上，握住两人的勃起开始套弄。Castiel睁大眼睛震惊地盯着他，渐渐笨拙地移动起来，风衣布料随着身体摇晃发出沙沙的声响。

Dean手指摩擦得越来越快，感觉到天使火热的体温都渗进了他的皮肤。Castiel的呻吟声变得越来越大，双腿微微颤抖，很快涌出一片湿热。

“上帝啊，Cas。”Dean重重落在枕头上，好不容易从高潮的余波中找回自己的呼吸。虽然他感到无与伦比的快乐，但还夹杂着一些莫名其妙的揪心。他转头望向Castiel，看到天使脸上的表情认真得几近虔诚。

“Dean。”Castiel抬起一只手轻轻抚摸Dean的嘴唇，Dean小心翼翼地在他手上落下一个吻。有多少次在他受伤之后，天使用这优雅的手指抹去他的伤口？Dean抓起这只手，轮流亲吻着每一只手指，最后把天使拉进怀里抱住。

Castiel为弄到长裤上的潮湿正逐渐冷却感到不舒服。他从Dean的亲吻里分了一秒钟的神，用天使的小魔力让两人重新清爽干净。但他还是能想起Dean手的感觉，也许这个感觉会永远留在他的意识里。

“Dean，”Castiel伸手摇了摇Dean。Dean捕捉到他的手，跟他十指交握。“为什么你之前不同意我触碰你？”

“因为我不是同性恋，Cas。”Dean气呼呼地说，仍然没松开Castiel的手。

他们安静地看了对方一会儿。

“……我不是你的同性，我是天使。”Castiel指出这一点，希望Dean不要为此烦恼。

“是啊，所以这不算数。”Dean咧嘴一笑。

 

··· ♥ ······ ♥ ······ ♥ ······ ♥ ···

 

一个小时之后，Sam从图书馆回来了。他惊讶地发现Castiel的头发比平常更乱，脸上还带着罕见的微笑。

Sam走进浴室，看到Dean在淋浴间洗澡。“改变想法了？”他朝水雾里喊了一声。

“咬我啊，Sam！”Dean从淋浴间伸出脑袋，满不在乎地说着，对弟弟挤了挤眼。

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
